


Hypnosis

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Hypnosis, Reader-Insert, descriptive, dubcon, i only tag dubcon because she IS under hypnosis...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request from reader: “can you maybe do reader/sans dubcon hypnosis fic…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnosis

Sans raised his brow at you, magic swirling gently around him. 

“You’re uh… still sure about this?”

“Sans, I’m not gonna change my mind in the course of five minutes.”

He mumbles something you don’t quite catch, and you mosey over, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. “Please,” you whisper again, and feel his sigh as the breath ghosts past your lips.

He cradles your face for a moment, then steps away, standing as you sit on the bed, dressed only in underwear. He holds his open palm up to the ceiling of his room, and tiny, ghost-like tendrils rose up, circling in on themselves until they formed a tiny ball of magic. Larger tendrils, about the size of his fingerbones, rose next, and began to circle around the ball in the middle, not touching either the center or each other. 

Sans watched your face, and you locked eyes with him for a brief second, you nod to him encouragingly.

“Listen to me. Listen to my voice, hear my words, surround you, pull you in. Focus on the center of my magic. Breathe in deep, deep, fill your lungs until you can’t, exhale nice an’ slow.” He’s watching you, but your eyes are transfixed. Each moment that passes, you feel yourself falling further and further into the magnetic field of the circling magic, the surrounding tendrils almost creating an optical illusion effect. Still your eyes are plastered to the center, stagnant ball of blue.

“You feel it. Your eyelids… They’re getting heavy. Heavy, and so hard to keep open. The longer you stare, the heavier they get. And then you blink, and your eyelids are falling, down, down, like they want to close, so badly, and they’re getting heavy and drowsy and sleepy. 

“Now you feel them closing, as you get drowsier, and sleepier, and they get heavier, and you’re gonna feel good. You know how good you’re gonna feel once they’re finally closed, as they’re pulling down, and get heavy, heavy, down, pulling down, into drowsiness. It’s getting harder and harder to see, so hard, but you know you’re gonna feel so good, feel so good. It’s so hard, so hard to keep them open, and your eyes are finally closing, closing tight, and you feel good. Your eyes are closed tight and you feel good, you feel comfortable. You’re so relaxed, and you’re drifting and floating and comfortable and relaxed. Feel your head get heavy, heavy as it leans forward, dips onto your chest, and you’re gonna feel good, as you drift in this relaxed state of mind.”

Sans watches you carefully. True to his hypnotic spell, you followed each word numbly, and now you’re sitting on the bed with your eyes closed, your body relaxed as your head lolls on your chest. He let out a breath, after all the practicing he’d done alone in his room he was ecstatic it had worked.

He takes the sight in for a moment, says your name. Receiving no answer, he stepped forward, trying something new as his hand’s magic dissipated. 

“You feel yourself ruffle your hair,” he murmurs, and your hand moves to your hair, fluffing it a bit before falling back to your lap. His eyes narrow, he continues.

“You’re going to feel your body become very responsive to me… Your body craves me. It craves my touch, craves to her my voice, craves to be close to me.”

A whimper escapes your mouth, shifting as heat pools all over your body, molten heat in your core. When he places a bony hand on you by cradling your neck in his hand, you actually let out a soft moan. Sans’s eyes widen in shock at his results. Emboldened by his new ability, he grins.

“You feel yourself remove your bra, your arm tossing it gently on the floor. Feel your body lie back on the bed, spread eagled.”

He crawls overtop of you once you have settled, his fingers tracing your ribs and clavicle. He thumbs your nipples, and you nearly shock off the bed. Sans leans his head down to replace one with his tongue, nipping and lathing it while you shiver under his touch. His other hand trails down your body, softly rubbing over your panties. The wet heat is a surprise - seems he underestimated the power of hypnosis. 

He rips your panties off, letting his tongue loll out and drag along your body from your nipple to your pussy, all the way down to your entrance. He was absolutely right - you’re soaking wet and raring to go already. 

“Y-…” He pauses, trying not to let his voice waver. “Your legs open wider, as if begging me to eat you out. Your legs hook over my back, holding me down, your hands clawing the sheets.”

His tongue gets to work after his words, and you’re moaning loud. He trails your clit, teasing and flicking his tongue and sucking on it occasionally. A small film of sweat laps over your body - it’s like electricity, setting your whole body ablaze. You’d never felt so hot, so desperate for sex, it was as if you were in heat. 

He moans against your clit and you scream out, bucking into his face. He grins around his tongue, lathing up and down your cunt until he presses his tongue gently inside of you. He wriggles it, brushing your G-spot every now and then. his thumb rubbing your clit.

“You feel your orgasm approach. Feel it stiffening your muscles like a tidal wave. You hold off, you allow yourself to feel your orgasm but don’t allow it to take over, don’t allow yourself to come.”

You’re panting, trying to get enough air, but you can barely intake enough to let it out. 

“Your legs fall back to the bed, spreading your knees open, letting them fall open, begging me to fuck you.”

“Fff…huuuuck… Sa-aans,please, fuck me…” You moan, words slurring. “I-I need your cock… Fuck me with your cock, Sans, please…”

Sans lines himself up, trying his damnedest not to just immediately bottom out. 

“haa…H…ff..f… So wet…,” He moans. You’ve always advocated for lube, but he’d never felt you as turned on as now. He thrusts into you.

“You can’t hold it back… You feel the moans fall from your mouth…” He gasps, keeping a steady, rough pace. “Feel my name in your throat, feel yourself calling my name,” he growls, biting at your neck.

You groan his name, moaning and gasping as he fucks you. 

“I…haa…” He groans out, interrupting himself. “Feel… Feel yourself… hot, feel the heat, the heat rising, taking over your whole body, feel the warmth. You feel your orgasm rising, begging to be released.”

You’re trying to meet his thrusts now, desperate for release. 

“You….Come…….fuck… You come and your orgasm is so, so strong, so good, the best orgasm you’ve ever had, washing over you, blinding you, making you forget everything but how to scream my name.”

“A-ah… Sa-hhhrrr…. SANS…!” You do as you’re instructed, body seizing up as he thrusts into you until he’s coming, moaning endlessly.

He pulls out, gasping for air from his brutal pace. Sans sits up, straddling you, looking down at your heaving body.

“You feel your consciousness coming back. Feel the bed under you, feel the aftershocks and sensitivity of your cunt, feel your eyes getting weightless. Feel your body waking up again, feel your heat seething off your body.”

You finally, finally open your eyes, slowly. Blinking, you look at him for a moment, take in how little you recognized under your trance, remember every word, but don’t remember being awake enough to respond.

“Hey…” He croons, stroking your face. “You okay? You good…?”

You smile, leaning into his touch. You nod, and he sighs in relief. “So? What, uh… whatcha think?”

“It was… amazing. I can’t describe. Like an out of body experience. I felt so heavy, like I was falling into the bed.” You hold your arms out and he lies in them, snuggling in. “It was perfect, my love.”


End file.
